Dragon Guardian
by BloodAvenger42
Summary: It was ancient legend that foretold of four might warriors of dragon's blood that would rise up should the balance of the world be brought to peril. Funny really, nobody would have ever guessed that those warriors would come from a school meant for the disabled. I believe the name was... Yamaku...


Dragon Guardian

The sun glared down upon what looked to be the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. Rubble was scattered everywhere and smoke made the sun take on a reddish tinge. In the middle of it all a man ran through the rubble as quickly as he could.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

_Damn it, we knew it would come to this, why wouldn't they listen to us?_

The man leapt over a fallen metal beam that used to hold up one of many great skyscrapers.

_Keep running I've gotta know that she's safe._

As he ran, the man spotted a few injured, but after quick assessments he found they weren't anybody he knew.

_C'mon where are you, you have to be here._

As the man kept running he heard the distant sound of helicopters approaching.

_Damn it!_

The man pumped his legs faster knowing full well those helicopters weren't friendly.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

_Please be okay._

The sound grew louder.

_Please…_

The sounds of injured people started to toy with his mind.

_Please…_

"Hisao!"

The man immediately spun towards the source of the voice, a woman, long dark purple hair covering scarring that covers a third of her face, violet eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be wearing black skintight sleeveless body armor with a pair of gauntlets covering her wrists allowing Hisao to see the scarring over her right arm. On her back was a katana that was jet black through and through.

_Hanako._

The man or Hisao immediately turned and ran towards Hanako who was waving him into an abandoned garage that seemed for the most part intact. As soon as he stepped in, Hanako closed the door shut. They waited with baited breath as the sound of helicopters passed over their heads. Only when the sound fully faded away did they relax, but not fully. After finally regaining his breath, Hisao turned to Hanako with a grin.

"Man am I glad to see you," he said.

Hanako gave him small smile.

"Just because I was a timid girl before, doesn't mean I didn't manage to get my shit together later," said.

Hisao chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that's true, though I still am getting used to the fact that you cuss now," he said.

"Gee what are you my dad?" asked Hanako.

"You know that you thought of him as such for a while just as you thought of me as your mother."

Hisao looked at the source of the voice and smiled when he saw a woman with long, wavy blonde hair tied back by a white ribbon, which was tied into a bow. The woman was wearing a traditional white kimono with a bright blue obi along with a katana with a white sheath and a white handle strapped to her side. She faced Hisao with fogged blue eyes that didn't see anything and yet she seemed to know exactly where Hisao was.

"It's good to see that you are alright, Lilly," said Hisao with a smile.

Lilly gave her own smile.

"My, my if you thought a few soldiers could hold me back then you really must not have faith in me," she said.

Hisao chuckled at her light jab before spying a mirror at his side. What he saw made him wonder what he had become. He saw a man garbed in a worn maroon kimono with a straw hat sitting over his light brown hair shielding his soft brown eyes. At his side was a katana of his own in a black sheath with golden trimmings. The katana itself had a red handle along with more golden trimmings as well as a golden hand guard. Hisao had to admit he looked like crap. Hisao suddenly felt a hand on his face and he turned to see Lilly there with more of a loving smile. Hisao returned it and kissed her deeply before embracing her.

"Hmph you would think that the world was gonna end with the way you two are kissing."

Hisao and Lilly separated and Hisao looked at another man who wore a faded blue kimono with a white sleeveless haori over it. The man had long blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail and sharp green eyes that were made even sharper by the small, square glasses he wore. The air about him was that of intelligence and sophistication although it seemed more lax as he was around good friends. Hisao smirked at the man.

"Good to see you in one piece, Raiden," said Hisao.

Raiden nodded to Hisao.

"Likewise."

Hisao then looked at the group as a whole. All of them looked tired and weary from fighting, sure there was the relief that they were still all alive, but that would soon fade with the gravity of the situation they found themselves in. There was one fact that was evident in this world they lived in: it had gone straight to hell. Suddenly Hanako gave a weary sigh.

"I just don't know why they refused to listen to us," she growled, "Even with the solid evidence we had!"

Lilly put a hand on Hanako's shoulder with sympathy on her face.

"It is because of who we are," said Lilly with a sad smile, "No matter how much good we do it still won't change the fact that they do not trust us."

"A shame really but true all the same," said Raiden shaking his head.

Silence pervaded the room as the gravity of the situation became that much heavier. Hisao let a breath out and stared at the ceiling.

"Whether they listen to us or not doesn't matter," he said.

Hisao felt everybody's eyes on him giving him the notion that he was now the center of attention. Hisao lowered his head and adjusted his hat.

"We've been through a lot together and our bonds are stronger any other living being on this planet," Hisao continued, "We have shared the same roof, the same battlefield, and in some cases the same bed."

At that last part Hisao gave a small smirk and felt the atmosphere lighten a bit.

"We all know what is at stake and we know why are gifts were granted to us," said Hisao.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters came back in full force. They had been found. Hisao, however didn't take any heed neither did the others, their attention fully on Hisao.

"We uphold that in which keeps this world balanced and spinning as it always should."

Outside a man with a loudspeaker was shouting something about surrendering and coming out quietly, but it went unheeded.

"Our will is one and we fight for one cause."

The sound of machinery getting lined up, most likely tanks ready to fire.

"Be brave. Stay strong. Fight as one," said Hisao.

Suddenly the wall behind exploded into a flurry of fire and engulfed Hisao before stopping at the other three. Despite this the others weren't the least bit phased, as the fire suddenly seemed to get sucked into a central point. As the fire disappeared, Hisao was revealed to be unharmed and with his sword drawn. The sword itself seemed to be what was sucking in all the fire.

"That is what it means to be a Dragon Guardian," he said.

Hisao then turned to face an entire army of men, tanks, and helicopters all with their weaponry pointed at him.

"Come, we have a balance to keep," said Hisao.

At that the others drew their swords and charged forth as one towards their enemy. As they did, Hisao couldn't help but smile.

_Funny… I never thought I would be in a situation like this… earlier in my life._


End file.
